Finding my McDreamy
by madsweep-7
Summary: Every girl wants a McDreamy. But hers was already taken.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or Grey's Anatomy.

**Prologue**

The world was officially over.

Yes you heard me. Over.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlotte, my roommate asked me as I closed the door and fell onto my bed mumbling something into the pillow.

"Eh?" I heard the sound of her chair swiveling round and looked up. She stared and raised her eyebrow. She had her thick dark red glasses on and her long blond hair bunched up. Politics homework by the look of it, Char was obsessed with it. The girl could turn any argument into a political debate and win hands down. I, on the other hand preferred Calculus and Trig.

"Life is so unfair!" I sighed.

"Was McDreamy not in practice today?" She grinned.

"Oh he was there..." Char quirked one eyebrow. "With his new girlfriend."

The eyebrow dropped as did her smile. "Oh." Yep, my feelings exactly. My heart had been spat on, battered with a baseball bat, and now it was broken in to tiny pieces that not even duck tape could fix. All those in the one minute it took for me to walk into the swimming pool and out. "Who is she?"

"Sarah Wenham, the transfer from Boston Public. Pretty, blond, cute body." I pulled a sad face, "well she must be nice otherwise Caleb wouldn't be with her." Char looked as gloomy as I did. Oh well, it must be great having the hottest Son of Ipswich as your other half; all the romantic dinners; all the long pensive conversations and not to mention all the hot steamy sex.

"How about pizza and Grey's Anatomy?" She said, taking her glasses off and picking her phone up to order pizza. I simply nodded. I liked pizza, but I loved McDreamy.

And no-one, not even pretty, blond Sarah could take the real McDreamy away from me.

But she had _my_ McDreamy.

--

A/N: A bit short, but the next chapter's longer. R&R

**Madeleine**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or Grey's Anatomy.

**Chapter 1**

Eurgh Chemistry first period. What could possibly be worst?

I hurried into my seat with a minute to spare, taking my books out and sorted my hair out. I needed painkillers; my head was thumping.

"Morning class," Mr Wager addressed the half empty class. He spent the next five minutes sipping on coffee, while late students came in repeating stupid excuses. "Right, I will be setting an assignment today," an echo of groans filled the lab, "and I'll expect a full report on my desk in two weeks time."

Not bad, I could probably spend the first week procrastinating.

Or not.

I silenced a groan as I looked at the sheet handed out; back titration.

"You will be paired up," I looked around the class for a suitable partner. Maybe Abigail... "Alphabetically."

Or not.

These next two weeks were not going to be fun.

"Fuller and..." my ears perked up, "Garwin." My head fell onto the table.

You have got to be kidding me!

I raised my arm up. "Excuse me sir, is there any chance of erm changing..."

"No Miss Fuller."

Correction: these next two weeks were going to be hell.

Just great, where the hell was Garwin anyway.

--

"…he's been ill for a couple days. I do apologise on his behalf."

Okay, so he was ill. I snorted. How very attractive.

More like hung-over. But I was a pleasant person who was willing to give the blonde Son the benefit of doubt. I waited until Mr. Wager left the lab and approached Tyler.

"Reid's ill?" Tyler nodded. "Right well could you give this to him please?" I handed Tyler the sheet of paper with every study session we needed to research and write up the project followed by times to complete the practical.

"He has swim practice…" Tyler said as he took the sheet.

I waved off his comment. "Yes well, I've accommodated it to fit his _busy_ timetable." Tyler caught my eye as I emphasised the word. Everyone knew what Reid was busy doing.

Sorry, I meant who.

"Organised I see?" Tyler asked quirking an eyebrow. Boy he had gorgeous cerulean eyes. So different to McDreamy's dark chocolate orbs.

I shook my head in reply to his question and to my little thought. "No, I just need an A on this." I shrugged.

"Well I'll make sure he gets it…" He headed towards the door and turned round as he opened the door. "Niamh."

Weird. That was actually the first time I spoke to Tyler. Or any of the Sons for that matter.

--

"I feel for you. I really do." Char said as we sat on the field. "But he is seriously hot though…"

I shot her a glare. "Hot is not going to get me an A."

"But you'll have an A in sex." I threw a chip at her grinning face. How on earth did I end up with a best friend who thought I'd slept with the slut of Ipswich?

I lay back on the green. Char was picking at the leftover ketchup covered chips. "So what did he say when Wager put you as partners?"

"He wasn't in class. Apparently he's ill. But I gave Tyler a list of study sessions to give to him." I squinted and looked at her. "What?"

"You talked to Tyler?" I looked at as if to say DUH. "Wow, we're moving up the Spencer social ladder. You know that's the first time you've talked to one of them. No stuttering or ramblings?" I shook my head proudly. "Coool." I went back to closing my eyes and absorbing the sun rays. I enjoyed the calm breeze and silence between us.

"SPIDER!"

"WHERE?"

"ON YOU!" We screamed loudly as I jumped up shaking myself.

"Get it off! Char!" I was still jumping, and shaking around, "Get it off!"

"It's gone, it's gone" She said breathlessly as she fell back onto the grass. I was still standing, trying to breathe. We looked at each other, and shuddered. In a split second, we were laughing at our hopeless girly ways, holding our stomachs. We were so caught up in hysterics; we didn't hear the voice calling.

"Hey Niamh." My head shot up. No one ever called me before. Except Char, since she was literally my only friend. And she most definitely didn't have a deep husky voice.

Tyler was walking towards us.

How someone could look so damn perfect, I'll never know. But here he was; tie hanging loosely around his colour and his top button undone; allowing me to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous chest that I would kill to run my hands on. His hair was slightly messed up, standing up at all ends. But it made him look just like perfection with a breathtaking smile. I saved my favourite bit of him last. His dark mahogany eyes.

Why was he coming over to us?

"Hi Niamh," Tyler looked at me then at Char. I probably should've say something useful like her name. But I just managed a mumble.

"Charlotte." Well at least one of us wasn't fazed by the presence of the Sons. Tyler opened his mouth to introduce himself but Char cut him off. "Tyler…" she smiled and him, "And Caleb," turning her head to smile at my McDreamy. "So what can we help you with?"

"We just saw you two screaming; everything okay?" Tyler asked. Amusement was evident in both pairs of eyes.

"Oh yeah, Niamh was just climaxing." Char replied back casually, pointing at me. My jaw dropped, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the two boys chuckled.

"Char." I hissed; but she just had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Reaching the big O, Niamh?" Caleb asked jokingly. Oh, his voice was just that much dreamier when he was actually saying something to me. I didn't think I could get any redder.

"No!" I struggled to come up with a decent reply. "I wasn't…I mean…" The three seemed entertained by my humiliation.

Remind me to whack Char round the head after this.

Caleb checked his watch, "We've got to be on our way."

"Practice." Tyler informed us. As if I didn't know.

"We'll see you at Nicky's." Caleb said as he and Tyler headed off to the school.

Wait, did Caleb just ask me to go to Nicky's?

I mentally slapped myself. No, he just said it expecting us to be there.

Us. Not me.

"Did you hear that?" I nodded. "Wow, we _really_ are moving up the social ladder." I let her ramble off while I thought.

Today was the day I talked to Caleb Danvers.

Okay so maybe not talked, since I didn't say much. Well, anything.

But my McDreamy finally said something to me; in his to-die-for sexy voice. I thought back to how my name rolled off his tongue; just perfectly orgasmic.

And it really didn't matter that I was going to fail Chemistry.

Who cares about Chemistry when McDreamy's acknowledged you?

"And I totally agree that you were super _cool_ there."

--

A/N: Her name's pronounced as "neev". It's Irish or Gaelic. Thanks for the reviews! R&R

**Madeleine**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant or Grey's Anatomy.

**Chapter 2**

"Okay I can't decide between this one and that one." Char was standing in her underwear surveying the two items of clothing on her bed.

I, on the other hand, was trying to finish off some Calculus before we left. "Wear the purple baby doll one. Show some off that good cleavage you got going." I winked at her, as she went to put it on.

Char spent the next twenty minutes putting her hair and makeup on, while I was still struggling with this stupid hyperbolic question. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

I tapped the pen on the textbook, sighed and decided to declare failure. "What's the rush anyway?" I asked as I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling. "I think we should decorate the ceiling."

"What?" She came out the bathroom and looked up.

"I was thinking a photo collage. Me and you."

"Stop rambling and get changed." Ooo, Miss Bossy Boots was eager to climb the social ladder.

--

An hour later and we were standing outside Nicky's, putting our bikes round the back.

Yep, we were the proud owners of bikes.

Not the hot fast ones.

These were the eco-friendly ones. Bicycles.

Our parents didn't exactly trust us with cars. Or driving for that matter, not since me and Char managed to total up five crashes between us. So bikes were the only other option, aside from walking. That said riding was actually pretty fun. Except you could never wear a skirt unless you wore those hideous school PE knickers they gave you.

"Ready to be initiated into the circle?" Char asked lightly. With that she pushed open the door.

Talk about an anti-climax.

You know how some people are incredibly early to a party, and some are fashionably late. We were unfortunately the first set of people. It wasn't that Nicky's wasn't packed; just not with Spenser's socialites. And here the two of us were, standing awkwardly at the entrance, feeling the gazes of many older regulars.

"I told you we were going to be early," I hissed. Char just shrugged, and pulled me towards the bar. How could she not feel awkward?

After ordering some fries, we settled on a table while I glanced around looking, or searching. "Will you please relax? Good thing we came in early, can you imagine what you'd have resembled if the place was packed with Spenser and Caleb"

"A rabbit?"

"No, Garwin waking up next to a transvestite."

Wow, best friends really do have your best interests at heart.

--

"Char, you really do suck at this…." I informed my dear friend. "SCORE!" Char's hand-eye coordination really was bad; even worse when coupled with alcohol. We'd been playing fuss ball for an hour, and Nicky's was beginning to fill up with Spenser's socialites. Music was blaring out of the jukebox, and I had finally felt that I was comfortable.

"Hi Niamh." Until now.

"Hey Caleb" Charlotte said. "Chase." The new transfer was hanging out with the group. He wasn't bad looking actually; nice big green eyes.

"Hey," I managed to mumble to the guys.

"You playing?" Caleb nodded at the table.

"Yeah, but Niamh's totally whooped me . She's pretty damn good." At that moment Caleb gestured for Char to move as he took her place. Oh no, please tell me he isn't doing what I think he's doing.

"Well we'll see about that." He grinned. Wow, it was weird not seeing Caleb all serious.

Okay, keep breathing. I glanced over his shoulder, where Char was standing, grinning like a bloody Cheshire cat standing next to Chase.

I turned back to face my opponent.

Holy fuck me hard and sideways.

McDreamy had taken his jacket off, revealing muscular arms. His upper body clad in a tight wife beater showing off those well known pectorals that he was indeed famous for. And hanging off his neck was a thick black chain. Oh my.

I was rendered speechless. I was pretty sure that I was drooling.

"Ready?" His voice cut through my trance. I merely nodded.

And we played. Either he was really good or my concentration was being affected by his scorching presence. The latter.

--

"We should do this more often." Char pouted in the toilet mirror, checking her make up. Caleb had beaten me on the two games we played, and we were about to play another once we returned.

"I agree. Plus have you seen how yummy McDreamy is tonight." We grinned stupidly at each other. "I swear I just want rip his shirt off, and have my way with him."

Our grins fell as the fuss ball area came into view.

Pretty blond Sarah was sitting on McDreamy's lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and he was laughing.

My gaze was still fixed onto the perfect pair when Char pulled me across the bar. I sat on the stool and propped my elbows up. Char came back into view, holding four shot glasses filled with liqueur. I never got how easy it was to get served in Nicky's; did the bartenders seriously believe that we were of age, or was Nicky just really jumping at the chance of profits?

Ugh. Sambuca.

I grimaced as I felt it burn my throat.

"Let's play pool." I took one last look at McDreamy with pretty blond Sarah and headed to the tables following Char. She handed me a cue as she set up the table.

An hour later I was keeled over holding my stomach, laughing at my best friend's lack of co-ordination skills, as she tripped over out of the toilets. That was the only down side of drinking; the constant need to urinate.

"Hey don't laugh at mee…" Char whines grabbing me round the waist.

"Aww, I love you really." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

Okay, so we were slightly drunk.

"Shit where did I put the stick?"

"The stick?" What was she on about?

"My cue…thingy." Oh.

Wait, where _did _she leave it?

"Oh, I left it in the loo." Before I could reply with some stupid comment, she had vanished, leaving me to sip on my vodka and cranberry. I sat in an empty stool waiting, and glanced around. There were lots of people here today, some that I had never talked to in the six years I'd been at Spenser's. What a shame.

Was that supposed to be sarcastic? I have no idea. No idea what I'm thinking.

Oh why? Why was pretty blond Sarah dancing with my McDreamy? Damn, she was pretty. And blond. Damn that stupid slow song blaring out the jukebox.

Oh no. Hand on her bum. McDreamy's left hand had dropped to her bum. That should be my bum. Actually I think it is nicer; definitely perkier and toned. Plus it looks really good in the shorts I'm wearing tonight.

Let me double check.. I poked my behind. And poked again…

"You alright there Niamh?"

My head whipped back round. Woo, I probably shouldn't move so fast again.

"Hey Tyler!" My voice was way too chirpy. I grinned at him. "You're late." I glanced at my wrist.

Oh, yeah, I never wear watches.

He chuckled. "Reid decided to chuck up." Yuk, I'm sure my face showed it too. "Everything okay behind you?"

"Oh yes. I was just checking my bum." Shut your mouth. "Yeah I think it's better than pretty blond Sarah's. More…" He laughed. "No seriously, it is. Look." I jumped off the stool.

I should listen to my own advice. Definitely shouldn't have moved too fast.

His arm quickly clasped round my waist as I held onto his arms. Ooo he smelt good, with a lot of Os in the middle.

"I got it! I got my stick!" A vision of purple appeared in front of us, shoving a cue in my face. "Oh, what are you doing Niamh?"

"I was…" I glanced up at Tyler, who was grinning away. He better not mention the bum thing to her.

"I was just asking whether you two ladies wanted to play pool."

"Sure, though you probably want to play Niamh. She's definitely better at all these hands on stuff." Char rambled as we headed to the tables.

"It's definitely perkier than Sarah's"

Shivers jolted down my spine at his comment delivered in a low whisper, like a secret.

--

A/N: Not my best or favorite chapter here. I had trouble writing it, but have all these great story lines for the future. This story takes place during the film. Thanks for reviews! R&R

**Madeleine**


End file.
